Silvertail's Departure
Log Title: Silvertail's Departure Characters: Barrel, Illustra, Pipes, Scales, Silvertail Location: Autobot City Date: 15 Mar 2000 TP: None. Summary: Silvertail departs for Cybertron with the body of her 'father.' Category:2000 Category:Logs As Logged by: Drake Fenwick (dfenwick@hotmail.com) Autobot City This medlab is carefully maintained by Blizzard, and is therefore usually spotlessly white and clean. Well-stocked medical cabinets line the walls, and tools and spare parts are hung in strategic places. The room is large, even by Autobot City standards, allowing people the size of Skyfire to move around easily. Various tools are available so medics of all shapes and sizes can work on any patient, no matter the differences in scale. Medtables are carefully arranged around the room to handle as many patients as possible; more are in storage in case there is a rush. Usually, there is at least one medic on hand, even if it is only a lowly intern, or the grumpy Lugnut, who seems to always get stuck with the longest shifts. Silvertail sits a top Amalgam's body, working on it, "Ah, you there, come here, I need help moving this to the shuttle." Barrel nods, "Certainly miss, is the patient being transferred back to Cybertron?" Silvertail shakes here head, "Not really, Daddy's getting buried there..." Barrel says, "Oh my... ummm... I'm so sorry to hear that..." Silvertail says, "It's okay..." Barrel fumbles for the right thing to say, "Umm... I trust he died for the right cause... ummm... so he'll be honored in the afterlife." Silvertail shakes her head again, "No... not really... Prime shot him right before he cored him... it's kind of... convoluted..." Barrel fidgets with his fingers at his sides, ".... ah..... er.... umm... Again... I'm sorry to hear that, miss..." Silvertail sighs, "Oh it's alright... I'm just looking forward to the trip home... do you know how many people are on the transport?" Barrel says, "Umm... just myself an’ the pilot came, it was mainly a supply drop, miss." Silvertail smiles inwardly, "Excellent." Barrel says, "Excellent, miss?" Silvertail says, "Yes... excellent... err... I mean... ummm... I mean it'll be nice to have a quiet flight to Cybertron... it's been a rough couple of weeks..." Barrel smiles with the help of his small talk skill, "I can imagine. Not to worry though -- Automatic, the pilot, he's a good one. He'll get you and... your father back safely. He's a bit old, and naps every once and a while, but the ride should be smooth and trouble-free." Silvertail narrows her optics as she grins, "He sounds... perfect already... I can't wait to get off this mud ball... ball... of fun... I mean. Sorry, I've... been a little stressed as of late...” Barrel would look worried if he had actually caught any of that, but he's too busy re-fortifying himself with courage and apologetic lines, "I understand... again, sorry about your loss... I'll help get him there." Barrel says, "Could I please have some assistance in the Repair Bay?" Silvertail cocks her head. Elita One says, "Any medics around, give Barrel a helping hand." Barrel looks back at the pair, "I'm calling for a bit of back up. It looks like moving your father is a two man job." He says, "Again... sorry about your loss..." Barrel says, "Oh it's not that, I just need help moving... a... umm... body... Ma'am." Elita One says, "What body?" Barrel says, "There's a small lady wanting to move her... father's remains... to the transport shuttle I arrived on." Silvertail perks up and hops down, "I almost forgot... hee hee hee..." she giggles as she scurries over to T4, "You're coming with!" Barrel glances over, "A pet miss?" Silvertail pushes the unlock sequence and disengages the force field, "Umm... yeah sorta... yeah... he's a pet, just a harmless pet." T4 bounds out of the cell as if he'd been restrained for weeks... which is only because he had been. Barrel says, "That is alright; right, Ma'am?" Silvertail pets T4 and giggles. Elita One says, "What's the ladies name?" Silvertail slips a line from herself to T4. Barrel looks down, and disregards the line (he's preoccupied), "Um, Silvertail, right?" Silvertail looks up and nods, "Yep." Barrel says, "Silvertail, Ma’am." Silvertail says, "Prime already said we could go!" Elita One says, "Yes, you're allowed to." Barrel says, "Thank you Ma’am. Is there anyone available to help me move, um... her father?" Silvertail giggles excitedly. Barrel looks down, "You're taking the death well. That's very nice to see, but again, I'm sorry to hear of your loss!" Silvertail pauses and tries to look a bit sad, "Yeah... life will be different without them... but I'll get by... I know I will..." Elita One says, "Apparently none but me. I just think that Silvertail would not like that, considering how I saw her... father. Take three troopers to help you." Barrel says, "Yes, Ma’am." Barrel says, "Well... I don't want to inconvenience anyone... I'll just try it myself!" He walks around to the back of the table and starts to push towards the door. Dust Devil says, "Be careful not to lose the rebel sigil put on Amalgam..... is it still on his chest?" Barrel says, "Yes, it is." Barrel gets close to the door, and skillfully moves the large table and body through it, after which he gives a sigh of relief! Ahhhhh. Central Corridor - Ground Floor - Autobot City The hallway here most closely resembles a freeway; a wide metal road leading into the depths of Autobot City. The ceiling arches high above, making it possible for even the largest of Autobots to be comfortable standing here. On one side, a large doorway leads to the repair bay, while a door opposite leads to the barracks. At one end is the Autobot City Command Center, and to the southeast lies the diplomatic lounge. A lift in the northeast corner connects to the upper levels of the city. At intervals around the area, small terminals and comm stations are positioned, ready for use. Traffic here ranges from light to hectic, but there's nearly always someone or something coming or going in this area. Silvertail scampers into the hall with T4. Barrel continues to push the large table, "Okay miss, now let’s see if I can get to up the ramp.", he smiles as he bites his lip, "Primus be with me." Illustra walks in. "Hello," she offers to the two in the corridor. Barrel slips and falls back as he takes his first step up the ramp, where he then falls back and hits his head, "Ughhh!” He winces as he hits the ground. Silvertail winces, too. "Ouch... you okay there?" The table with Amalgam's body rolls down the ramp, and over Barrel. Illustra frowns as she watches this mess. "Oh dear." Barrel speaks up from under the table, "I don't mean to trouble you, miss, but could you push this off of me please?" Silvertail looks up at the larger femme, "I think he means you." Illustra smiles. "Of course." She lifts the table off him. Barrel rolls over onto his knees and stands up with a slight wobble. "Ouch... that's going to sting... thank you, miss. Do you think you could help me push this up the ramp? He's a bit to big for me to manage." Illustra says, "Why are you moving him without consulting security or myself?" Twitchy4 looks around to see what's going on. Barrel looks worried. "Huh? I didn't know? I'm sorry! Silvertail needed a hand and Elita gave me authorization to move the body. I thought it had already been cleared." Silvertail sniffs T4. Illustra says "Oh. Well if Elita said it’s okay... Where we taking him?" Barrel tries not to look worried, "Oh, good, I feared I had erred. I believe we're taking him to the transport ship I arrived on. Just up this way I think." Illustra says, "All right, then." Silvertail nods, "Yep, that's the way. Could we hurry now?" Illustra takes hold of the table and pushes it. Barrel gets around back of the table again and starts pushing with Illustra. Launch Pad - Autobot City Illustra comes in from Central Corridor - Ground Floor - Autobot City. Silvertail follows with T4 right behind. Barrel motions to the transport ship Transitory, "There she is." Silvertail giggles excitedly like an evil squirrel, which she isn't. Barrel keeps pushing the body, not paying any attention to the little lady. Silvertail sends a radio transmission. Illustra pushes along as well. "Where the body going exactly?" T4 turns about and runs beside the tables as it moves. Barrel points to the open shuttle doors, "Those lead into the cargo bay, I'm sure he'll be fine there." Illustra says, "Agreed." Silvertail pushes hard as they reach the ramp, "Okay, here comes the tough part, do you have a good grip on it?" Barrel looks down, "You're pushing too? Are you sure you’re up to it, miss?" Silvertail looks way up at the pair, "Yep. I don't want to you to slip again... you might hurt the body." Illustra says "This isn't that hard. Heck, I could push Magnus up this alone." Barrel says, "Okay, ladies -- here we go!" T4 follows as they all go up into the shuttle. Barrel says, "Any idea who we, um, fasten him down?" Illustra leans over and flicks the locks on the wheels. "Start with those." she moves over to the wall and finds the tie downs. "Then these." Silvertail runs off into the belly of the ship to have a better look, "Hee hee hee!" Barrel watches the little lady run off, "She's taking her father’s death so well. Has it been awhile?" Illustra ties down the table, ignoring the question. "Now if you don't mind. I've some sleeping coming to me." She departs. Barrel comes walking down from the shuttle ramp, "Hello sir." Pipes comes toddling into the area. "Uhm... who, me?" he asks. Barrel says, "Yes, sir. You, sir." Silvertail scampers down the ramp with T4 in short pursuit. Pipes says "Uhm... Y...you don't hafta call me sir... Uhm... w..what's goin' on?" Scales comes up and pauses as she sees a large crowd. Barrel says, "Sorry, sir -- what should I refer to you as? And I was just helping the little lady with her... father..." Silvertail stops dead in her tracks, "PIPES! How are you feeling?" Pipes looks over at Silvertail with wide optics. "You're leavin'?" he says softly. Silvertail nods, "Yep, I'm talking daddy home..." Barrel waves to the even smaller femme he met yesterday, "Hello, Miss Scales." Pipes makes a small fretful noise. "...gonna miss you..." Silvertail says "It's okay, Pipes. I'll be back for you... I mean... back to see you all..." Scales waves to Barrel. Barrel heads towards Scales, "Blaster says you can help with something, and I was wondering if you would be so kind." Scales nods. "Sure.” Silvertail gives Pipes a big hug. Pipes meeps and hugs back. "...promise?" Barrel looks down at the dragon, "I need help flying. They weren't able to give me lessons before I left, although it's not their fault, they we all very busy people." Silvertail narrows her eyes and smiles, "Oh yes, I'll be back!" Scales says "Help.. flying?" Silvertail motions for T4 to go back into the shuttle, and he does so accordingly. Scales thinks.. "Well.. I can't -really- fly.. I glide.. but maybe Discord can help." Barrel says, "Yes, miss. I haven't the faintest idea how to do it. Is it very complicated? I assure you I'm a very capable student." Scales says "It's not hard.. dealing with wind currents issa pain, though." She pauses, sending a radio transmission, then pouts. "Discord must be busy." Silvertail turns about and wiggles her butt the same way Amalgam did as she heads back up the ramp, her tail wagging as she heads in. Pipes's optics glow in a faint 'smile'. "'K," he says. "..gonna miss you." Barrel says, "Oh that's okay, miss. I don't wish to be a bother. I can just try it on my own sometime." Scales says "I'm callin' Grimlock.. He can fly." Silvertail sends a radio transmission. Pipes receives a radio transmission. Pipes sends a radio transmission. Silvertail receives a radio transmission. The shuttle doors seal behind Silvertail as she enters. And soon the engines start to warm up as the pilot radios the com tower. Silvertail sends a radio transmission. Pipes receives a radio transmission. Barrel says, "Really? And who is this Grimlock fellow?" Scales says "He's the king of the Dinobots." Barrel says, "King? I had no idea the had a monarchy in the Autobots..." Scales says "He's just king of the Dinobots." Scales says "He's real nice. He got me my pet." The shuttle starts to hover in the air and the rockets engage. Inside Silvertail sits back and starts to laugh as she strokes her 'father's' lifeless arm. Barrel says, "A pet? Oh what nature? A petro bunny perhaps?" Scales says "He got me an anaconda. It's a real big snake found here on Earth." Pipes rocks back and forth on his feet, humming quietly to himself. The shuttle disappears into the night's sky, leaving only a faint star from the engines. Barrel turns around and pats Pipes on the shoulder, "A close friend I take it?" Scales watches it leave. Pipes blinkblinks. "Uh-huh, k..kinda." Barrel says, "She seemed like a very nice lady." ---- Return to Logs page | Return to Transformers Universe